1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a method of driving a backlight unit included in a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demands for display devices have been increased in various ways with the development of information society, and a variety of display devices have been correspondingly studied and used in recent years, including a Liquid Crystal Display Device (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), an Electro Luminescent Display (ELD), a Vacuum Fluorescent Display (VFD).
Among others, the liquid crystal panel of the LCDs includes a liquid crystal layer, and a TFT substrate and a color filter substrate facing each other with the liquid crystal layer therebetween and cannot emit light by itself, such that it can display images with the use of light provided from a backlight unit.